


Piano Players

by goomie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also RIP piano, Destroying things, Friendship, Gen, Overall just Undyne attempting to be better buddies with Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goomie/pseuds/goomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure she was the typical tough and rowdy type of monster, but she cared about Frisk. They were kind-hearted and peaceful, unlike herself. That's why she decided to devote more of her free time to hanging out with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Players

"Ok! First off, you gotta mash the keys to make sounds! Like....THIS!!"  
Undyne slammed her fists down onto the piano keys, causing an eruption of the piano pieces to go flying everywhere. Frisk impassively snatched them up and placed them on top of the piano.  
"That's not how it goes." They said, "You have to be gentler to play music."  
At the word "gentler", the fish guard burst into a fit of laughter, her eyes filling with tears. She flicked them away roughly and smugly grinned, showing off her sharp teeth.  
"Hopefully you're joking. I don't go easy on anything!" Undyne assured her human friend as she reached for her trusty spear. "Here's how you should play the piano!"  
She chucked the spear at the piano and eyed it with satisfaction; it became torn apart and no longer useable. She retrieved the spear and looked at Frisk for any reaction. But there was none and Undyne sighed.  
"You're boring, you know that?" She asked with an angry pout.  
The brunette answered with a silent shrug.  
__

Since then, Undyne wanted to understand her friend more. Sure she was the typical tough and rowdy type of monster, but she cared about Frisk. They were kind-hearted and peaceful, unlike herself. That's why she decided to devote more of her free time to hanging out with them. She wanders across Snowdin and spots them, roasting socks with Sans and Papyrus. The taller skeleton seemed annoyed by the fact that they both were wasting these socks to feed the fire.  
"SANS! HUMAN! DON'T YOU THINK THIS IS...I DON'T KNOW...UNNECESSARY!? YOU'RE THROWING AWAY GOOD FOOT CLOTHES!!" He complained, a glare upon his empty eyes. Sans' permanent grin seemed to stretch at the annoyance he felt surging through his brother's voice.  
"don't get FIRED up, bro. i could see it in your SOCKets." The smaller skeleton joked, nudging Papyrus' side with his elbow. "besides, socks make great fires. the kid likes it too, papyrus."  
The taller skeleton turned his head to Frisk, who carried their own stick with a burning sock attached to it. They giggled to themselves, calmly staring into the warm fire. Papyrus planted his hand onto his face to the sight of this.  
"I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND YOU BOTH." He said in a mixture of sadness and irritation. Then, he removes his hand from his face and raised it up as he posed. "BUT IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME...I'LL BE OFF MAKING SOME OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI! IF YOU WANT A TASTE OF IT ONCE AGAIN, YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME! NYEHEHEH!"   
Then like a sudden gust of wind, he was gone, rushing away to cook his usual spaghetti. This was when Undyne decided to step in and interrupt the two's activity.   
"Hey punks! What's up?" She spoke with a large amount of confidence. Sans spun his stick carefully in his hand and winked at her.  
"roasting socks in the snow. it's really cool. wanna try?" He replied, holding out his stick to her. She smacked it off of his hands with a powerful force and picked him up, throwing him far from Frisk and herself.  
"I'll SOCK you in the chin if you come back here!" She yelled.  
"hehehe. good one!" Sans said from afar. He didn't come back anyway, so Undyne was relived. She gave a look at Frisk and the brunette stares back in confusion.   
"Now! I..." Undyne trailed off, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. She searches for the right words and continued to speak. "I got a new piano. Would you mind teaching me how to play it?"  
Frisk's face lit up like a Christmas tree and they jump to their feet, a friendly smile on their lips. They blow out the sock's fire and set the stick down on the cold snow.  
"Of course I don't mind!" They exclaimed, tugging on Undyne's arm. "Let's go."  
Undyne picks the brunette up with ease and ran all the way to her comfy home. Or what was left of it after she almost burned her house due to a cooking lesson long ago. She set her human friend down and walks in her house, letting Frisk follow behind. Using her spear, she pointed at the brand new piano placed in the old one's location. It appeared to be shiny and neat.  
"See? Cool, right!?" Undyne said, walking right up to it. Frisk caught up with her and pat her leg in approval. Undyne's expression turns annoyed at the lack of a real response, but she swiftly formed her face back into her wild smirk.  
"Hey! Why don't you play a song on it? As an example to teach me, of course!" Undyne offered, pushing Frisk foward. They give her an unreadable glance and crack their fingers one by one, landing them on top of the smooth black and white keys. They began to practice a small tune of "Spear of Justice", occasionally adjusting the tune's volume upon their fingertips. Undyne listened with a spark of interest all while leaning against a wall and allowing her ears to take in the sweet melody. She felt as if she had heard it before.  
Once the music ended, Undyne clapped her hands and Frisk bowed proudly.  
"That sounded freaking amazing!! I can't wait 'till I learn how to play it!" The fish guard excitedly stated, standing next to her friend.  
The brunette flashes a grin.   
"Well then, don't wait! I'll make you an expert right here, right now. C'mon." They explained, "Follow my lead."  
They started first, hitting a few notes of the song. Undyne sloppily copied it, and nearly broke the keys too. Frisk encouraged her to stay gentle and move along, in which she tried.  
Then before they knew it, they both stood in front of another broken piano. Some of the pieces were stuck on the ceiling, surprisingly. Frisk witnessed the scene with a blank look once again and gazed thoughtfully at Undyne. The fish guard didn't know whether Frisk was judging her skills on the piano, but she smiled, with sweat on her forehead.  
"I should've tried harder to be gentle. I don't know why I hadn't been merciless with attempting to do it.. Must be my natural strength, heh." Undyne said, "So, how about we try again later? I could always get a new one!"  
Frisk, this time, smiled back. They nod and eventually get themselves ready for another piano session.


End file.
